


A Supernatural Meeting

by Icefeather



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crossover, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gen, Grover - Freeform, Monsters, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, percy jackson - Freeform, winchesters meet olympus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefeather/pseuds/Icefeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sam and Dean had come across a certain demi-god while looking for a way to kill Lucifer?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Supernatural Meeting

Life sometimes hits you upside the head with something you never expected in your wildest dreams,take for example what he just witnessed,two men killing something that looked, of all things,like a werewolf...except there were no such things as werewolves,not that he had ever seen and he'd seen pretty much every type of monster there was.

Percy Jackson watched in confusion as the monster seemed to melt into a human shape instead of turning into golden dust,there was a wisp of smoke rising from the hole in it's chest were the smaller of the two men had shot it,the other staggered back to his feet from where he'd been thrown by a blow to the stomach.

 

"Thanks Dean,"he gasped,still trying to catch his breath.

 

"Anytime Sammy,"Dean grinned,"let's hit the road,there was a motel 6 about a mile down the road."

 

As they turned around they caught sight of me still standing in the shadow of a large tree some 30 feet away,two guns rose simultaneously and I put my hands in the air out of reflex.Bullets couldn't hurt me but I still didn't want to get shot./

 

"Come out here,now!"said Sammy,the larger one,his voice was uncompromising,apparently raising my hands wasn't enough to assure them I was harmless./

 

"Coming coming,"I said and walked out of the shadows into the light of the full moon.They both let their rifles lower as they saw me./

 

"Not another wolf,"said Dean./

 

"What's a kid doing out in the forest in the middle of the night?"/

"Hey!I'm not a kid,I'm nineteen!And I'm...meeting a friend.What about you,that didn't look like any monster I've ever seen."Telling them who he was didn't seem to be that big a deal considering what he'd just seen,maybe they were Ares' kids?/

 

It didn't seem to work though,two guns rose a little./

 

"I don't think that's a normal kid Dean."/

 

"Yeah,I kinda got that impression.What are you?"he called to me./

 

"Uh,"suddenly I wasn't sure I wanted to tell them,"Son of Poseidon,Percy Jackson."/

 

The rifles lowered again,"The greek god?"Sam sounded confused./

 

"Yes...."they couldn't possibly be regular humans could they?/

 

"Maybe he escaped from the nuthouse,"Dean said in a helpful,chipper voice./

 

Dear gods they were regular."What are you guys doing hunting monsters if you don't even know about the gods?How can you even see them through the Mist!?WHY are you hunting them if you're not demi-gods?"Percy was completely confused./

 

"Demi-god?You think you're a demi-god,"Dean asked incredulously./

 

He turned to Sam,"We'll need to drop him off at a hospital,that can't be healthy."/

 

"Or he's trying to get close to us,he could still be a monster,I mean how'd he get out here in the first place?"he turned towards me to show that he wanted an answer./

 

I'd been way too un-cautious already,no way was I mentioning Blackjack./

 

"I was dropped off a couples miles away and walked in.Look,lets just go our separate ways,not to be rude but you guys seem a bit too paranoid for my tastes and I've got places to be."/

 

This quest wasn't getting any closer to being finished with me standing here,I still had to meet up with Grover and find out who my other 2 companions were supposed to be,the quest itself was unclear as well./

 

"Woah,woah,"they both started walking towards me as I turned back to the forest./

 

"We're still not sure what you are boy,we're definitely not letting you go until we know you're not dangerous,the last thing we need right now is somebody hanging around to ambush us,"Dean said,shotgun once again firmly trained on me,which was starting to get on my nerves./

 

"LET me go?"I asked angrily,"you never had me in the first place I've stayed this long out of curiosity,as for what I am I've already told you,I'm the son of Poseidon and you'd do to show me the same respect I've shown you,you haven't even told me what humans are doing hunting monsters!"/

 

They stared at me for a moment./

 

"Give us a few minutes,"Sam said then turned to talk to his brother in a lowered voice./

 

I reined in my temper as they did so,it wasn't their fault they were didn't know I was safe and they probably survived by being paranoid./

 

"OK,"Sam said as he turned back to me,"we've a few tests for you,if you pass we'll answer your questions,nothing difficult we just want to make sure you're normal." /

 

Well I wasn't quite normal but we weren't getting anywhere right now and I probably wouldn't be able to leave without a fight,the tests might ease their minds a little,plus who knows,I might actually learn something about them./

 

"Okay,"I nodded decisively,"what're these tests."/

 

"Come on,we'll need to get back to the car,we came out to hunt a werewolf so most of the stuff's in the trunk."/

 

"Is your car in the forest?"/

 

"...yes."/

 

"Okay then,"I smiled,"lets get going times wasting."As long as I was in the forest Grover would be able to find me.Mrs.O'Leary could,of course,find me anywhere. /

 

Dean led the way and Sam followed right behind me making the skin on my back tingle,that's where my weak spot was./

 

The car was about a quarter mile away and I couldn't help but whistle in appreciation when I saw it,a beautiful black chevy impala parked right off the road./

 

Dean grinned,"Sounds like you've got an admirer Baby,"he told the car as he popped the trunk and pulled out a canteen./

 

"Take a drink,"he handed it to me./

 

I opened the lid and smelled it,water,even if there was something in it wouldn't work on me a son of the ocean god.With Sam and Dean watching intently I took a drink,tasted normal to me.I screwed the cap on and handed it back,"What was that for?"/

 

"That was holy water,no smoking and screaming means you're not a demon,"Dean said while Sam poured what looked like salt or sugar in a circle around me./

 

"There's no such thing as demons,"I said,my brain automatically shying away from the thought./

 

"News to us,"Sam said as he stood up straight,jeesh he was tall,"okay step out of the circle."/

 

I walked forward,no problem at all,I looked at Dean for an explanation,"Alot of spirits have trouble with salt,silver up next,"he said pulling a knife from under his heavy tan jacket,"I don't need to cut you just touch it to your skin."/

 

I took the knife and pressed the flat of the blade into my for-arm,"Good enough?"/

 

"Good enough,"he took back his knife./

 

"What was that for?"/

 

"Shapeshifters in general have trouble with silver,anything from werewolves to skinwalkers."/

 

My mind was reeling,so many monsters I'd never thought were real,we had enough trouble dealing with the greek monsters./

 

"What next?"/

 

"Here,"Sam handed me a crowbar. /

 

I took it confused,"This is a test?"/

 

"Yep,"he took it back,"you're not a fairy."/

 

I laughed."A fairy?"/

 

"I was actually leaning towards that,"said Dean,"You're not a demon,shifter,or ghost,and the middle of a forest is a good place to find fairies."/

 

"Just one more,"Sam said,"this one's going to hurt a little,I need to cut you,make sure you bleed red and don't have superhealing like vampires,we'll get it wrapped right up afterwards."/

 

"You can't,"I said regretfully,"cut me that is."I'd actually hoped for a minute that there wouldn't be any cutting and I could pass their tests./

 

"It won't hurt that much,promise,"said Sam,holding out his hand./

 

Sighing I put my hand in his./

 

He pulled a small knife from his pocket,opened it and gently drew it across my wrist...where it left not so much as a scratch.Frowning Sam applied a little more pressure,same result./

 

Letting go of my hand he to a step back to stand beside Dean,who once again had a gun trained on me,"Okay this isn't funny,"Dean frowned,"What are you?"/

 

"Demi-god,"I drew the word out as if talking to idiots./

 

"We know there are gods out there Dean,maybe there are Greek gods around too."/

 

"They're on top of the Empire State building,"I chimed in helpfully,they seemed to be more accepting./

 

"Really?"Sam looked interested./

 

"Sammy,"Dean said sternly,"we don't have a good track record with gods,the minions of one wants to wear us like suits,the others we've met usually eat people,Loki is the friendliest one we've come across and he killed me!Several times!"/

 

I knew the olympians were insular but they could have at least mentioned there were other gods out there,though if I'd thought about it before it would have been obvious.Mind boggling.../

 

"Olympians don't generally involve themselves in the affairs of mortals,and they don't...eat people."The thought of his dad eating someone was very disturbing./

 

"If they don't become involved with people how did you come about,"Dean raised an eyebrow meaningfully./

 

"Well,"I floundered,"that's different...I wish Annabeth was here,she'd be able to explain more clearly."/

 

"Annabeth?"/

 

"One of my best friends,she's the daughter of Athena."/

 

"There's more than 1 of you?"/

 

"Of course there are,there are over a hundred of us."/

 

"How come we've never heard of you?"asked Sam./

 

"Probably because we go to school and try to act normal while we're with our families then move out to Camp Half-blood the rest of the year,the camp is surrounded in Mist so it seems completely normal to outsiders."/

 

The two men exchanged a questioning look at the mention of Mist but let it drop with another question./

 

"Are you saying these kids spend most of their time away from home at a Summer camp?Why?Why would their parents,the human ones anyway,do that?"/

 

I looked at Dean,"It's the only way to save our lives,monsters are drawn to demi-gods,Camp Half-blood is the only safe place for us to be."/

 

"What are you doing out here alone then!"Sam started scanning the surrounding forest./

 

"I'm not alone,Mrs.O'Leary is with me.Grover,the friend I'm meeting,should also be here soon."I looked around myself./

 

"Here Percy,"Grover waved from the branches of a nearby tree.The two guns once again rose in unison,I was starting to think it was a reflex that they didn't have conscious control of./

 

"Stop that!"I said moving between them and Grover."He's not bulletproof like me.Come on down Grover."/

 

Grover jumped nimbly out of the tree and moved to stand beside me,the two men had lowered their guns with slightly sheepish expressions./

 

"Any chance you could put those away before you shoot someone?"/

 

Exchanging a glance they evidently came to agreement and dropped their guns in the open trunk,still in reach but they weren't holding them anymore,good,I didn't think the Mist would keep them blind to Grovers true form for long and I'd rather they didn't shoot him out of reflex./

 

"Grover meet Sam and Dean,I met them a ways back killing a werewolf of all things,Sam Dean meet Grover my friend....a satyr."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set between series 1 and 2 of Rick Riordan's Olympian books....Never bothered to assign it an exact spot in the supernatural world,sometime in the first five seasons probably.


End file.
